When the bow breaks revised
by Bossbot
Summary: Two fangirls who are sisters are thrown into a world that should not exist; yet they are in AOE and in this world. The clincher the two girls they take the place of are in relationships with 2 Autobots, Optimus Prime and the Autobot medic. They try to save the Autobots from extinction; as a powerful government group has appointed itself judge jury and executioner of the Autobots an
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; that is strictly Hasbro's honor not mine. I do own Amber, Becky Washington and Billy Trembles.

Summary – Two fangirls who are sisters are thrown into a world that should not exist; yet they are in AOE and in this world. The clincher the two girls they take the place of are in relationships with 2 Autobots, Optimus Prime and the Autobot medic. They try to save the Autobots from extinction; as a powerful government group has appointed itself judge jury and executioner of the Autobots and turned everyone against the Autobots.

When the bow breaks Revised

Chapter 1 –

Amber and her sister Becky Washington had been with NEST since after Mission City; and they were not about to let the shutdown of NEST stop them. They had a new duty to protect the Autobots from extinction; Amber had learned one Arnold Attinger had gotten so many to turn on Optimus Prime and the Autobots. She wasn't exactly sure what this man thought he was; perhaps a God that he could do such things. Either way, she was angry over it; she had even gone to Morshower about her concerns.

"Miss. Washington, I sympathize with you; we worked with the Autobots for many years. However the President himself thinks that Attinger has a point..." Morshower said.

"And you, what do you think?" she snapped.

"It doesn't matter what I think or what anyone else thinks Optimus Prime and his Autobots will be rounded up and destroyed." Morshower said as Amber narrowed her eyes at him; she had it with the government and their BS.

Amber's eyes glanced at the monitors; and she realized Morshower was helping them locate the Autobots.

"Oh my God, you're helping them find them," she said in a soft tone of shock.

"We have no choice, Miss. Washington." Morshower said.

"With all due respect, General Morshower that is a sad excuse and a cop out." Amber said as she started to leave his office.

"Miss. Washington, stay out of this; you have no idea how far these people will go and if they presume you're a threat they will kill you." Morshower said. "You and your sister are very young and were chosen because of your high qualifications in school. You don't want to be killed at such a young age now do you?" Morshower asked her as he figured she would stand down at that remark.

Amber glanced at Morshower; her eyes telling the older man she had no intention of backing down from anyone.

"If you think I am afraid of bullies; you better guess again, General Morshower; I went to school with bullies and most when you stand up to them will back down. I am sorry you find it necessary to turn on friends and allies; in all honesty how can you call yourself allies to anyone. Especially when you sell them out to the highest bidder like you've just done to Optimus Prime and his Autobots; I am ashamed of you General Morshower I truly am." Amber said as she got to her feet and walked over toward the door as Morshower sighed as he watched her leave.

She walked out of the building to a black tinted 4x4 and inside was her sister Becky; she glanced at her as she got into the van.

"So, how did it go?" Becky asked.

"Like talking to a damn wall I might as well had been talking to myself for all the good it did; however I did get the location of Ratchet." Amber said.

"Well then, it was not a total loss than right?" she asked.

"No, it wasn't; did you get the weapons?" Amber asked.

"Take a look in the back of the van; we have everything to start world war 3. We also have some old bombs from Que; I believe he called them boom sticks." Becky said with a smile. "And back up to help us," she added as Amber frowned.

"Huh...?" Amber said.

"Ta da," Becky said as she pointed toward the back of the 4x4.

"Billy Trembles," Becky said with a smile.

"Alright, very cool; let's get to where Ratchet is and Becky, Billy if they fire we are returning fire; this is war." Amber said.

"Gotcha sis," Becky said.

"Alright," Billy said.

Becky drove all night, it wasn't until they had stopped to use the bathroom that they ran into trouble. It was in the form of Cemetery Wind and they surrounded the small rest stop. Amber realized the one leading them was James Savoy; and both she and sister were suddenly fired upon. Amber and Becky were both masters at weapons and used their own guns to return fire that they had on them at all times.

However that would not hold them for long; because there were too many men in Cemetery Wind for them to out gun these guys.

"Give it up you two," Savoy ordered.

"Bite me, Savoy!" Amber shouted.

"Such a foul mouth does that come from banging that Autobot leader?" he demanded.

"What's the matter jealous much?" Becky asked in a snide tone before her sister said anything.

"Distract them," Savoy ordered as he headed on his own mission to take down Optimus Prime's girlfriend as well as the Autobot medic's girlfriend.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile in another realm,

"Okay so, what do you think, Becky?" Amber said with hopeful eyes.

Becky turned toward her sister; and the expression on her face said it all.

"Honestly, you don't look good in that color, sis; I'm just saying." Becky said.

However at the same exact moment these two sisters were talking about clothes; their exact doubles were about to face something else.

"Hello girls, I will make sure to let those alien terrorists know you're dead before we take them out too." Savoy said as he opened fire on both girls who spun around only to get repeatedly fired on; until their bodies crumpled to the ground.

Amber got a lucky shot on Savoy in his shoulder; which made him growl in annoyance slightly that she was able to get a shot in on him.

However at the same exact time their doubles were fired upon the ones in that other realm both fell to the floor, as their lives were draining from them and their bodies abruptly disappearing from sight and reappearing in a bathroom just not a woman's bathroom and not where they should be either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amber groaned, she looked around at her surroundings as a rather tal man stood in front of them.

"Who the hell are you; and where are we it felt like my body was…" she started to say.

"Like you were shot many times," he said and added. "You were dead until I saved you both." He said.

Amber narrowed her eyes into slits then; just as Becky woke up with a pained groan.

"What the heck just happened?" Becky said as she looked around. "Why are we in a men's room, we were in our apartment before how the hell did we get here, Amber?" Becky asked slightly freaked out.

Amber nodded toward the tall man.

"Ask him, he says he saved us and that we were shot to be exact." Amber said as she looked at her nails. "Hey look, my new nails didn't break." Amber said as the tall man frowned and then rolled his eyes.

"This is going to take a while," he said with a sigh.

"Yeah, so explain why when we were in our nice and clean apartment that we're suddenly in some men's room?" Becky demanded as she made a sneer and looked at the messy rest room. "Ewww, guys are gross; and they obviously miss…. a lot and in all things." She added.

The tall man growled then.

"Alright, so my aim was slightly off; I actually meant to bring you to another destination closer to the beginning of your objective but I was off." He said.

"Yeah clearly," Becky snarked.

Amber walked up toward the man, she had a confused expression on her face.

"Okay, so where were you trying to send us to begin with then?" Amber asked.

"Who cares where, Amber; any other place other than this smelly five would have been better." Becky said. "This place would scare even Monk; he would never go into a place like this." Becky said with a groan holding her nose.

"Monk….Who is this Monk?" the tall man said.

"Hello fictional TV character," Becky said like the tall man was insane or had two heads or something.

"You two are nothing like your counterparts," he said.

"Wait, hold up; did you just say counterparts?" Amber asked.

"Yes, I cannot tell you everything I can only tell you that your doubles are dead; you must take over their lives and save their mates." He said.

"Mates…?" Amber and Becky asked in a confused tone.

Amber's eyes lit up then as she realized what he meant; and he was pleased one of them was slightly more intelligant than the other.

"Oh he means boyfriends our counterparts had special boyfriends," Amber said.

"In a manner of speaking yes," the tall man said as Becky rolled her eyes at him.

"So, why don't you try to explain then," Becky remarked.

"Yes alright, but your journey will be long and it will be filled with trials for when the time comes a great divide will happen; and your mates will not trust you. They will need to learn to trust and love all over again." He said.

"A great divide….?" Becky said.

Amber crossed her arms over her chest then; and looked half annoyed with the tall man now.

"I do not like riddles; I am not any good at riddles. Look, why can't you just tell us who you are; it would be so much better." Amber said as the man sighed heavily then.

"Fine, my name is Primus; I am creator of Cybertron and all Cybertronians." He said as Amber and Becky started to laugh like two insane people. "Did I say something humorous?" he asked.

The girls sighed then.

"No seriously, who are you?" they asked once more.

"My name is Primus," he repeated in a kind tone.

"Primus doesn't exist, and even if he did hello you sent us into a damn stinky and germ infested men's room!" Amber shouted.

"Yes, and I told you my aim was off; it's because of this form I needed to take." Primus growled.

"Want to know what I think I think you slipped off your meds; or you escaped from the loony bin but either way I want to go home, right now!" Becky yelled.

Primus looked suddenly very saddened but very stern.

"You cannot go back to that life either; you're dead in that world I am giving you a second chance at life in our world." Primus said.

The girls looked at each other while they suddenly allowed things to sink in; it was clear that part of their life was over.

"We don't have a choice then do we?" Becky asked.

"No, unless you want to stay dead," Primus snarked as Amber caught his tone and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Smart ass," she mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Primus said as he realized Optimus would have his servos filled with this one.

"So, you said we have boyfriends, right?" Becky asked.

"What…?" he asked suddenly forgetting the human term for mates.

"Mates," Amber replied.

"Oh yes right, you Amber Washington are mate to Optimus Prime; and you Becky Washington are mate to his medic Ratchet." He explained.

"I am with Optimus Prime….?" Amber said.

"And I am with Ratchet….?" Becky asked as both sisters did an all out crazy and insane fan girl scream.

"What the slag was that?" Primus demanded.

"Fan girl scream," Amber stated.

"Well stop it, it's irritating." Primus growled. "Give me patience, what was I thinking I'm entrusting the lives of my children to two idlepaded femmes." Primus mumbled.

"Hey!" they exclaimed.

"Now, you will go out the door over there; and you will go with the humans known as as Billy Trembles and Mikaela Banes, is that clear?" Primus said.

"Why?" Becky asked.

"Yeah why?" Amber asked as well.

Primus covered his eyes and sighed.

"Because that is where your journey begins, now get!" Primus ordered.

"Ya know, did anyone ever tell you that you're bossy for a God?" Amber retorted.

"Just go," Primus muttered.

"Jeez, we're going; we're going don't have a cow." They said with a snort of laughter as they started to leave the men's room.

"I feel sorry for Optimus and Ratchet right now I really do," Primus remarked with amusement in his voice. "Really I do," he said after the girls left the men's room muttering about God's who can't aim correctly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girls walked out of the men's room and looked around; when suddenly a guy around in his 20's ran up along with Mikaela Banes.

"Where have you two been we heard the shots; and then we saw those Cemetery Wind guys take off. We thought you two were goners; and I so didn't want to be the one to tell Optimus and Ratchet." Billy said as Amber and Becky stood there by Billy and Mikaela.

There was slightly silence as Billy handed each sister a gun; while they both frowned when he did that.

"We've got to find Ratchet first; here is the location you saw when you were in with Morshower, Amber; so let's go rescue doc bot." Billy said as amber looked down at the gun in her hand.

"And what pray tell am I supposed to do with this?" Amber asked with a sneer as Mikaela frowned at Amber's words.

"What do you think?" Billy demanded.

"Clearly, you have no idea what guns can do to someone?" Becky snarked.

"What….?" Billy and Mikaela asked stunned and confused now.

"Hello, they can kill people," Becky remarked as she put her hands on her hips; while Billy looked at both sisters like they were insane.

"Amber, you and your sister were the only females in NEST becaused you were the best with weapons every weapon known." Mikaela said.

"What is wrong with you two; you both act like you never liked guns when like Mikaela just said weapons are like your most favoirte thing and you two rock in all weapons." Billy replied.

Becky leaned into her sister with a smirk.

"Clearly not if they got themselves all killed," Becky whispered to Amber who smirked at her sister's words.

"Arrgh, let's go now your medic bot needs you, Becky; now move!" Billy ordered.

"Who died and made him boss?" Becky asked in a snide tone as Mikaela glanced at her oddly.

"Yeah really," Amber said.

The girls followed Billy and Mikaela into their van; and both sisters realized where they were going. They had remembered though in Bay's movie Ratchet was brutally murdered first injured badly by the humans; and then Lockdown finished him off when he refused to give information about Optimus Prime's whereabouts. Amber leaned over toward her sister; her voice filled with fear then as she spoke.

"Ratchet was killed in the movie, remember?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, but we could have a chance to stop that from happening, Amber." Becky said.

"Alright, but we will just need to have to try; but without guns because we are so in over our heads using weapons." Amber said.

"We work together, right?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, like always." Amber said as Billy drove to the place he had the directions of.

It was a rundown boat of some kind; but the girls didn't look surprised though.

"Ratchet is here?" Billy asked.

"Yeah; let me see if I can pick him up on the scanner; he is cloaked pretty well. I got a ripple though I found him...See," Mikaela said as she showed Billy and then the sisters.

"And we've got company check it out; Savoy's people are here." Billy said.

"Set up the devices and go in heavy; you three spring Ratchet and help him get away and I will be the diversion?" Billy said as he pulled Mikaela closer and kissed her. "Stay safe," he said.

"You better stay safe too; I love you." Mikaela said.

"I will we meet back at the van as soon as Ratchet is free from harm, got it?" Billy said.

"You know it," both sisters and Mikaela said.

Amber, Becky and Mikaela ran down through an undetected area and climbed onto the boat; Mikaela climbed into the area where Ratchet was hiding. She saw his vehicle; and it just sat there and he never said a thing.

Well, he never said anything until he scanned and realized his mate and her sister were with Mikaela.

"Ratchet, don't be afraid it's us," Mikaela said as he suddenly transformed his optics landing on his mate.

"Becky, my Becky you are here, but it is far too dangerous for you here," he said.

"We went up against Decepticons, doc; don't be crabby besides we are going to get you out of here." Mikaela said as she suddenly heard gunshots and explosions but not aimed at the boat.

She peeked out and saw Billy was indeed giving them a solid distraction; but she also saw something else or more to the point someone else walking up. She could tell it was a Cybertronian; but she couldn't tell who it was.

"Ratchet there is another Cybertronian with them working for them, look over there." she said as she pointed.

"That's Lockdown; we need to get out of here now." Ratchet said as they both heard the scream at the same time.

Mikaela glanced back and saw her boyfriend was hit by that Cybertronian working with those humans.

She heard her walkie talkie go; and she grabbed it.

"Billy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"G-Get R-Ratchet out of here..." Billy whispered.

"Billy...? Billy...No...!" she cried as Ratchet transformed.

"Becky, Amber, Mikaela; please get into my vehicle form you are going to be wanted just as we are." Ratchet said.

Silence...

The three girls dove into Ratchet's vehicle form; but Mikaela was dead inside they killed her boyfriend; and those who did would pay one way or the other they would pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amber and Becky tried to comfort Mikaela over losing Billy; but it wasn't easy not at all. Mikaela sobbed, while Ratchet drove on through the night; he scanned her and could tell her vitals were shooting up the wall dangerously.

"Mikaela, your vitals have become very elevated you need to try and calm yourself." Ratchet said as Mikaela sniffled as her heart just broke.

"Thanks Ratchet, I know you care; those bastards killed my boyfriend." she whispered.

Silence at first from Ratchet; who wasn't sure what to say now. She lost her mate; because they rescued him.

"I am sorry; if you hadn't come for me he might still be alive." he said as she wiped her eyes.

"That may be true; but we are all soldiers and we fight for a cause. Optimus and the Autobots fought to protect our planet and some of his soldiers died in those fights; but did the government grieve over them? No, when humans die it's a different story to them; Optimus lost soldiers and they chose to ignore that. When they exiled the Autobots; because of Sentinel hell Sentinel executed Ironhide and yet no one thought hey that was wrong. No, I am ashamed to be called a human; because our species is cold and sometimes just like the Decepticons only with skin. We just don't even realize it; and it's sad really." Mikaela said.

"You are very wise, Mikaela," Ratchet said as she smiled sadly.

"No Ratchet, just realistic and compassionate." she said as Mikaela sighed; and curled up in the back of Ratchet and cried herself to sleep.

Ratchet's holoform activated; and he silently pulled Becky into his arms.

"Primus, I missed you," Ratchet whispered as Becky wrapped her arms around Ratchet; while her eyes closed.

This was every fan girl's dream; and she had that chance to live it and never let go because Ratchet was hers now. She curled up against Ratchet; and she could hear the Hummer's engine purring as a direct result of her cuddling against him.

"I was so afraid I would never see you again, we learned later that most of NEST were hunted down and executed if they did not obey Cemetery Wind's commands." Ratchet said.

"Takes a lot to get us, Ratchet; you should know that, right sis?" Becky said.

"Yeppers peppers," Amber said as Ratchet's holoform frowned.

"That is a new human phrase from you, Amber," Ratchet said as Amber smiled.

"I am full of surprises, Ratchet," she said.

"Indeed, you both are," Ratchet said as he kissed Becky passionately. "I was so afraid I would never see you again, Becky; and I love you so much my spark hurt when I had to leave you behind." Ratchet said.

There was a bit of silence from them; and that silence was broken by Ratchet finally breaking that silence.

"I am going to stop off in another rest stop so you can get human fuel." Ratchet said.

"Thanks Ratch," they said as Becky unwittingly caressed his seat; which caused Ratchet to shudder.

It was silent for several seconds; before Becky spoke to Ratchet asking him an odd question.

"Ratchet, what caused Chromia to die; she wasn't even hit with any type of weapon?" Becky asked.

"Arcee, Flare-up and Chromia were triplets; they shared one spark." he explained as Becky and Amber listened and realized just how much these beings were like humans.

They sometimes had twins or triplets which shared the same spark/heart like their race did; they had emotions and felt things and yet humanity feared them all because they were thought they were different.

"So, Mudflap and Skidz shared one spark too?" Amber asked.

"Correct, and so do Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker; so if these humans find Sideswipe and offline him." Ratchet said and paused with a sigh. "Then wherever Sunstreaker is he will malfunction and offline too." Ratchet said. "Our race never does things half way; it's always full force all the way." Ratchet said as he pulled up to a gas station and allowed Becky and Amber to get whatever they needed.

Amber and Becky knew enough not to use credit cards; they used cash which they had enough of without having to worry. Amber had to think of something they knew from the movie that Optimus would be or was in Texas now; but how would they convince Ratchet to go there without him becoming suspious of what they said to him?

"How are we going to get Ratchet to go to Texas, sis?" Becky asked.

"I am not sure, perhaps we could just say we had a hunce to go there; maybe he would believe us." Amber said.

"Okay, let's give it a whirl," Becky said.

Amber and Becky got back into Ratchet's vehicle form and had four bags; which she promptly placed in the back near Mikaela who was still asleep. They had bought drinks, snacks, a few books and some other things. Amber and Becky reached in the one bag and pulled out a candy bar; they ripped the paper off and took a bit. Thus, alerting Ratchet to them eating something; this made him scan it of course.

"You are fueling on sweets, aren't you?" Ratchet asked them; when his holoform had fizzled away and his window tinted to allow privacy for them.

Silence filled his vehicle form then.

"Well yes, but that is alright." Amber said as Ratchet snorted then.

"And how in Primus name is that alright?" Ratchet asked.

"We needed a boost," Becky said trying not to laugh.

Ratchet scanned everything in those three bags; and a sigh escaped him.

"In Primus name, if those evil humans do not get you; then those unhealthy snacks will." Ratchet said in what seemed to Amber to sound like half amused and half annoyed.

Ratchet huffed at that ridiculous answer she handed him; then he changed the subject as they drove on through the night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Attinger sat at his desk and listened to James Savoy's report; and suddenly every nerve in his body was twisted up in fury and rage as Savoy explained everything.

"You let Ratchet escape; and you also allowed Optimus Prime to escape. I have a contract with that alien bounty hunter; who wants Optimus Prime alive for whatever reason he has, and you screw up the plans completely." Attinger said every word dropped with distain and bitterness.

"As I told you, sir; there was a guy along with Mikaela Banes who surprised us and both were very good and rather skilled." Savoy said.

"And just how were this guy and Mikaela Banes able to survive, Savoy against all your men; plus Lockdown who showed up after?" Attinger demanded.

"That's just it, sir; Mikaela ran in with two other females we aren't sure who they were; we had elimenated the two mates of Optimus Prime and Ratchet. We had their bodies and had figured on letting the Autobot leader and medic see their bodies; but we do not have their bodies any longer." Savoy said.

"What, and tell me how did you lose their bodies when they were already dead; how does one do this?" Attinger demanded.

Silence….

"Well….?" He shouted.

"We aren't sure how it happened, sir," Savoy said.

"Are you certain they are dead even?" he questioned.

"Yes sir, they are we pumped enough bullets into them; they were dead." Savoy replied.

Attinger nodded then.

"I want Optimus Prime alive and that medic dead understand!" Attinger roared angerily.

"Sir, we did manage to get one of them a guy," Savoy said.

"He's dead then...?" Attinger demanded.

"Almost," Savoy said.

"Where is Mikaela Banes and those two others who helped him escape?" Attinger asked.

"With Ratchet; and as I said we have no clue as to their identities." Savoy said.

Attinger's face became red with fury; his eyes narrowed into slits as veins in his neck bulged from vehemence. Savoy's eyes averted toward Attinger's pen in his hand; and how it broke from the intense pressure Attinger placed on it with his fingers. Ink was all over his hand from it; but Savoy remained silent.

"We will track them down; we do know Billy Trembles the guy is Mikaela Banes boyfriend." Savoy said.

"That is a start, you will find them and Ratchet; I would bet anything he will head straight for Optimus Prime." Attinger said. "Find them, NOW; I want them alive for now!" Attinger roared in anger. "Let Optimus see his medic die before his own eyes and be unable to help him." Attinger snarled.

"Yes sir," Savoy said as he got up and left the room.

"I will find every last one of those Autobots; and have them destroyed." Attinger snarled with a sinister laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Optimus sat in his evasion mode in a barn; in the barn of a human called Cade Yeager. The human repaired him; Optimus has been in awful shape. He was in Mexico; when he had gotten word from General Morshower to go to a certain location. He got there and it was a trap; he was fired upon by humans. He was badly injured; NEST was disbanded and all soldiers they couldn't get to go on their side were arrested or killed if they didn't help them destroy or capture the Autobots.

However the one thing that hurt Optimus the most was Sam Witwicky had helped and turned his back on him. Optimus had trusted Sam; and now after all they'd been through he had chosen to turn away from Optimus.

Optimus had never known fear; but he did now. He felt it creep up into his circuits and spark; he didn't want to die not like this. He wanted a warrior's death to die for something which had meaning; but this was just senseless slaughter of his people. He wanted a warrior's death; which held honor not this awful butchering of his people, his friends.

He missed Amber, she was the only thing keeping him going now. He would think of the happy times he had with her; they had been together for so long. He had loved her; even more than he had Elita-1. He had to find her; he had to he was lonely without her.

"Primus, do not forsake us please." Optimus said as he groaned softly in pain as Cade Yeager walked into the barn.

"Optimus, how are you feeling?" Cade asked.

Silence...

"Like my life will never ever be the same ever again," Optimus said. "Ever again," Optimus said warily.

Cade noticed Optimus lowered on his shocks then.

"Can you transform?" Cade asked.

"Yes," Optimus said softly as he transformed and sat down.

"Okay, now just stretch out I will take care of you, alright?" Cade said.

Optimus nodded.

"Alright, Cade Yeager," Optimus answered his once azure optics filled with wonder compassion and mercy were now filled with fear, terror and mistrust from a race of species he just wanted to save up until now.

Cade took his time; and helped the Autobot leader every once in awhile watching Optimus as the giant looked rather sick to him.

Optimus groaned; and leaned to the side and held his helm as part of his audio fell to the ground. Cade saw lubricants spill from where the audio had been; Optimus' one hand went to his face plates as the giant swayed even stretched out. "I must leave, I must leave now; my Autobots are in danger." Optimus said. "I must find them and Amber," he mumbled.

"Where do you think you're going to go; because you aren't going to get too far Optimus not with those people after you?" Cade said as Optimus turned his head; and started to purge his tanks.

Cade tried to think of what he could do for Optimus then.

"What's making you throw up like this?" Cade asked as Optimus' usually azure optics was now white from pain and exhaustion.

Silence...

"Come on, I want to help you, Optimus." Cade said as Tessa walked in.

"Energon lines are backed up; because of my wounds." he said and then added painfully. "I need my medic; I do not even know where he is or if he is even alive." Optimus said as Cade prayed Optimus' medic was alive; because Optimus needed him very badly.

"Can I help you now before we find him?" Cade asked as Optimus struggled to try and sit up; while energon dripped from his mouth plates.

"Yes, you can help me, Cade Yeager; if you truly wish to help me." Optimus said as he explained some things to Cade and Tessa; through violent fits of purges.

Shane looked at Cade after Optimus finally exhausted fell into recharge; Cade was upset not with Optimus but those who had harmed him. Optimus did nothing but save this planet; and this was his thanks a stab in the back no wonder he didn't trust humans now. If he had been Optimus he wouldn't trust humans either; but he wanted to trust still because he gave him his trust.

"Don't worry big guy I won't let you down, I promise." Cade said.

Cade was angry this was no way to treat a hero; Optimus Prime was a hero and from what he could tell Optimus was losing his faith now in just about anything, and he needed that faith back and very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mikaela finally woke up and stared out the window; it was obvious her heart was broke now.

"Do you want to try and drink or eat something?" Becky asked Mikaela.

Mikaela looked over at her; and then nodded.

"Do you have a coke and some crackers?" Mikaela asked.

"Yeah, here you go." Becky said as she handed Mikaela a coke and some crackers.

"Thanks," Mikaela said weakly as she drank the soda and ate a few crackers

Amber and Becky had fallen asleep; while Ratchet drove them to try to find safety. Mikaela suddenly had an idea; her father had an old place no one knew about but her. They could go there after they had found Optimus; and whoever else was still alive.

Mikaela told Ratchet about her idea; and he thought it was a good plan and agreed to it. Mikaela had gotten another coke; and another package of crackers and munched while Ratchet drove and Amber and Becky slept.

Several hours later…

Amber was awake; and had started to talk to Ratchet.

"It's such a mess, isn't it?" Amber said.

"You are referring to humans hunting Autobots, Amber?" Ratchet asked her.

"Yes, do you think that Optimus is alright?" Amber asked.

"He is our prime; which means he is naturally much more powerful than normal Autobots. But Amber, I do not know, I honestly do not know. The humans had newer much more powerful weapons; and with Lockdown on their side." Ratchet said.

"A new Decepticon...?" Mikaela asked as Amber frowned.

"Lockdown is neither Autobot nor Decepticon; he is a hired out as a bounty hunter and captures beings as living trophies." Amber said as Mikaela wondered how she knew that.

"How do you know that, Amber?" Mikaela asked.

"Yes Amber, how could you possibly know that information?" Ratchet asked as she froze at that.

"Lucky guess, I mean he has no insignia but is hunting Optimus it's clear he is working for someone who wants Optimus out of the way." Amber said trying not too blow her cover.

"Indeed however, everything I have ever heard about him suggested made him sound like a loner; and yet he is working with humans. He would most assuredly be working for a higher goal of some sort; but the question is just what?" Ratchet said.

Mikaela sat up then; as her mind started to wonder greatly.

"Ratchet, what if he is here for another reason?" Mikaela asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Think about it maybe he is using the humans; so he can get whatever it is he wants." Amber said.

"Which is what...?" Ratchet asked.

"Not sure yet, Ratch; but something about all of this just doesn't smell right." she said.

Ratchet fell silent; as they headed down the road.

"Ratchet, where are we going?" Mikaela asked.

"Texas," was all Ratchet said.

"Why Texas?" Mikaela questioned.

Silence…

"It was Amber and Becky's idea," Ratchet said.

"Oh okay," Mikaela said as she let Ratchet drive to wherever it was Amber and Becky had said to him about going trusting their instincts.

Ratchet had changed his coloring to red and white hummer instead of green and white; which was needed to stay hidden.

Ratchet drove for several days; he stopped for the three girls to use rest rooms and get food. However as Ratchet was driving he picked up a signal; and he stopped suddenly and startled the girls who had been falling asleep.

"What's wrong, Ratchet?" Becky asked.

"I am picking up Optimus' energon signature." Ratchet said as he added with excitement. "Optimus is alive." Ratchet said. "Thank Primus," he said.

"Oh, thank God." Amber said. "Where is he?" she asked trying to sound like she didn't know anything.

"He is in Texas, it is a very good thing you and Becky suggested going to Texas. " Ratchet stated.

"Are you serious?" Amber asked trying to play it off.

"Yes, so heading for Texas was a good idea after all." Ratchet said.

:::::::::... Ratchet calling Optimus Prime, please come in...::::::::

Optimus' engines revved as he heard the comm from Ratchet; his medic was alive.

:::::::... Ratchet, you are alive and functional...::::::::

:::::::... Thanks to your mate, my mate and Mikaela ...:::::::: Ratchet commed.

:::::... Oh thank Primus, I was so lonely for her; I have been so sick but holding on for her...::::::::

Silence...

:::::::...I am afraid Mikaela Banes lost her mate...:::::::

:::::... I am sorry to hear that, Ratchet...::::::

:::::::... She is coping; Mikaela has an idea about where we can go to stay safe...:::::::::

:::::::::... Interesting ...::::::: Optimus asked through the comm.

::::... Yes, it's very interesting...:::::::

Silence...

:::::... I am giving you my location, hurry please ...:::::: Optimus commed.

Ratchet didn't like what he heard in his leader's voice; there was raw fear in his voice. Optimus never even feared his brother or his men; but now there was fear and terror in his leader's spark.

Primus help them, he closed commlinks driving toward Optimus' location and hopefully to help his leader.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – In the original story Cade was a bit dense; and he will be in this one too in the beginning.

Special Author note - **I am not keeping my Wattpad link on my profile page; if one of my readers wishes to have the link please PM me and I would be glad to share the link with you. However due to flamers I am not leaving the link up; because I have having trouble with a nasty flamer the person's account is below. It is apparent this person has only made an account to harass writers; so I suggest those who write AU's and or OC's who are with Autobots or Decepticons block this person ASAP. I have had enough going on in my life right now; I do not need some dumb ass know it all trying to be a moron.**

Here is the person's screen name - **Sociopathy**

Chapter 7

Ratchet arrived at the Yeager farmhouse with the three human femmes; Optimus had already spoken to Cade about his medic coming along with his mate, Ratchet's mate and another human named Mikaela Banes.

Optimus saw Amber get out of Ratchet vehicle form and his spark hammered within it's chamber; as she walked up and he scooped her up and brought her toward his face.

"I missed you so much sweetspark; you are what kept me going or I would have given up all together." He said as his body shook as his lip plates kissed her. "I love you, Amber," he whispered.

Amber didn't hesitate even though he technically was not her boyfriend or mate rather.

"I love you too," she said softly as she caressed his face.

Optimus however pulled back; and realized something was not right with his mate. He just wasn't sure what it was; he glanced over at Ratchet and he had a strange expression on his face plates when he looked at Becky.

Optimus was not stupid; there was something off about his mate and his medic's mate; but they would have to sort that out later on. Because none of them had counted on Cade's partner Lucas calling in to the authorities to report Optimus and now Ratchet.

"Stay here," Cade said as he heard car engines on his property.

Cade walked out, as a man approached him with a sordid look about him.

"My name is James Savoy; we got word of alien activity here or more to the point Optimus Prime and his medic officer Ratchet." Savoy said.

"He was here; but he was scared off. You and your people really did a number on him; he helped our planet." Cade said.

James Savoy narrowed his eyes at Cade Yeager; and his daughter Tessa who came out of the barn too. James Savoy listened to Arnold Attinger's voice in his ear piece.

"Lie to him, show him and the girl the faked pictures we need Optimus Prime alive that was my deal with Lockdown." Attinger said.

"Look Yeager, I am going to be honest with you; I have a huge stake in this. Optimus Prime killed my sister and her children; I have no sympathy for him or his kind. We saw this after he got through with her and her kids." Savoy said as he showed Cade and his daughter the faked pictures.

Tessa paled slightly; while Cade looked sickened by the pictures.

"Oh my God, I had no idea; he didn't seem capable of that sort of thing especially to someone who was an innocent." Cade said.

"Daddy," Tessa whispered.

"He is in the barn with the medic, and his girlfriend and the medic's girlfriend and Mikaela Banes." Cade said.

Silence…

"What…?" Savoy demanded.

"He is in the barn with the medic, and his girlfriend and the medic's girlfriend and Mikaela Banes." Cade repeated.

"That is not possible I killed both girls they can't be alive," Savoy said with an acid tone.

"Well not sure what to tell you; but they are very much alive, Savoy." Cade said.

"Smoke them out, but remember Optimus Prime is taken alive as well as the two sisters now; I want to know how they survived being shot so many times." Savoy said.

"What about the medic?" one of the men said.

"Kill him," was all Savoy said.

Mikaela opened the door slightly and she peered out; she watched the situation and the fact that Cade and Tessa had walked away and Cade had what looked like pictures in his hands. She cursed softly; and shut the door.

"We need to go right now," she said.

"What, what happened?" Ratchet asked.

"We were betrayed again by humans; when will it end?" Optimus demanded.

"When people learn which I am sorry to say is never, Optimus," Amber said as Mikaela got her weapons ready.

"We have to shoot our way out." Mikaela said as she pushed several weapons into Amber and Becky's hands.

"So be it," Optimus snapped. "Get inside of me right now." Optimus ordered as Amber and Mikaela got into his cab; while Becky got into Ratchet's vehicle form.

Amber sat quietly in Optimus' seat; while his engines gunned and revved angrily. He was still tired of treachery and betrayal. He was not sure why Cade Yeager betrayed him; but he didn't really care anymore. He was tired of defending a species; which didn't care about his own people.

"Optimus, I am so sorry about what has happened to your people; it wasn't fair not by a long shot was it fair. Look, we can head for the location to meet your new soldiers who answered your distress signal; but we will need a point where we can plan and Mikaela thinks she knows where." she said.

"Where...?" Optimus asked his tone harsh without meaning to be.

Silence...

"I am sorry sweetspark I am very rattled," Optimus said.

Amber smiled sadly.

"It's alright," she said softly.

"Don't worry, Optimus; it's a place only me and my father knew about; so no one will find us." Mikaela said. "Well Billy knew too; but….." Mikaela started to say until she stopped herself.

Optimus' holoform activated then; his holoform showed how exhausted and hurt along with enraged he truly was. He had circles under his eyes; his face was thin and his holoform's clothes looked baggy. He looked so bad then; it broke Amber's heart.

Optimus sighed then; and glanced over at her.

"Please forgive me for my abruptness; but with all that has happened." Optimus said.

Amber smiled; and glanced over at Optimus.

"It's alright, Optimus." Amber said as she reached over and touched his face as gently as she could.

He moved his face against her hand; he loved her so much.

Amber didn't hesitate she wanted to protect Optimus with all she was; as she looked down in her hand at the gun which laid there. She had no idea how to use a gun; but she was about to get a chance to use it and she had no idea what would happen when she did.

"I am sorry about your mate, Mikaela" Optimus said as she sighed and looked away.

"I want those bastards, Optimus; they killed Billy and took away a lot of good Autobots lives." Mikaela said as she looked back at him. "But saving Ratchet was important; I want you to know that." Mikaela said as he watched her seeing for himself she was very serious and meant everything she said to him; and that was very impressive to him.

Mikaela was still a true ally and friend to the Autobots; and true friends were hard to come by.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mikaela cocked the gun and began firing back at the vehicles following back at them; Amber was suddenly very impressed at Mikaela's skills.

"Okay seriously, where did you learn to use a gun like that?" Amber said as Mikaela turned back looking shocked. "What…?" Amber asked.

"I learned from you and Becky," Mikaela remarked as Amber looked down at the gun and sighed.

Great…..

First problem, she couldn't get the release off on the stupid thing; this alerted Optimus that something was very off on his mate. Mikaela reached over and did it for her and then went back to firing at Cemetery Wind; while Amber stuck her head out the window and fired and hit everything else but her targets. She hit Ratchet's side mirror and startled Ratchet and Becky, as Becky gave her a wary look

"Damn it," Amber mumbled.

"You seem to be off your mark today, sweetspark," Optimus muttered.

"Yeah, it would seem just a bit, huh?" Amber asked in a joking tone.

Xxxxxxx

"Your sister is trying to hit everything but her target, isn't she?" Ratchet asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah yeah, I guess." Becky said.

Silence…..

"Perhaps you should help her out," Ratchet said as Becky sighed and tried to fire her weapon.

"It would help if you took the release off, Becky," Ratchet remarked.

"Oh yeah, how about that?" she said in a joking manner.

Becky was no better at firing than Amber was; and that made Ratchet wonder what was going on with his mate and his leader's mate.

Xxxxxxxxx

Optimus and Ratchet headed for the location where his new Autobots would be waiting away from prying eyes; and on the way there they held a commlink open together after they lost Cemetery Wind.

:::::... Ratchet, may I ask you something?...::::::::: Optimus asked him.

::::::... Yes...:::::::::

Silence...

::::... Are you aware of what is going on right now...:::::: Optimus asked his chief medical officer.

Silence...

::::::... Yes, our mates have suddenly lost the ability to fire weapons all of a sudden...::::::::

Silence...

::::::... It is rather strange to say the least, don't you agree ...::::::: Optimus asked his tone not really all that convincing to Ratchet.

::::... Perhaps, they are just nervous about something ...::::::: Ratchet pointed out.

Optimus fell into silence then.

::::::... You are wrong, I believe it is something my spark is telling me it's something else...:::::::::

Ratchet was silent then; as he too found it quite odd.

::::::... Maybe we are making too much of this...:::::::

:::::::... Perhaps we will see, won't we...:::::::

:::::::... Ratchet, come on we need to meet up with the rest of the Autobots; we can figure this out later on ...::::::: Optimus said.

Ratchet was greeted with silence from his leader and prime after; he knew when his leader, prime and good friend was concerned about something.

Silence once more...

:::::::... Ratchet ...:::::::::: Optimus said in a warning tone.

::::::... Talk with her and I will do the same with Becky...::::::: Ratchet said.

Optimus sighed then; oh Primus help them...

Xxxxxxxxx

James Savoy walked into the room where several other men were at; Savoy had a sneer plastered on his face.

"Well," Savoy said.

"He's alive," one of the men said as Savoy nodded.

"Very good," James Savoy said as the one man moved a little to the side revealing a very much alive Billy Trembles; who was strapped down on a table held prisoner by them.

"Hello, Mr. Trembles; you are in a lot of trouble." Savoy said as he had a sinister expression on his face. "We have our ace in our hole," he added.

"Good," Arnold Attinger said as he walked into the room. "I will contact Lockdown," he said. "We catch Optimus Prime for him and hand him over; we get the other things we want and need from him." Attinger remarked as Billy narrowed his eyes and groaned as a nasty pain shot through his body. "Awake are we?" Attinger asked as he walked up to where Billy was strapped down to a table. "You are alive; because of us, Mr. Trembles I can assure you that you will help us get Optimus Prime and those two sisters and your girlfriend." Attinger said.

"Go to Hell all of you," Billy said through clenched teeth.

"No, it will not be us in hell but you I can assure you of that; it was you, your girlfriend and those sisters who helped Ratchet escape. I do not like anyone getting in my way of getting things done; and you four are definitely getting in my way big time." Attinger said.

"But we know how to handle that, don't we?" James Savoy said.

"Yes that is most definitely true now, Mr. Savoy." Attinger said while they watched Billy Trembles.

"Go to Hell," Billy said with bitterness as Attinger sneered at him.

"Your loyalty to NEST and these alien terrorists is very touching," Attinger said as two figures hid over by the side not noticed by anyone as they hid in a special room watching.

The two watched after following them back and sneaking in wanting to learn the truth about what they were told. They both learned James Savoy had lied to them about everything.

"Daddy, they lied to us; Optimus Prime was innocent this whole time." Tessa Yeager said her eyes pleading and sad.

"I betrayed Optimus," Cade said. "We have to find him," Cade said.

"How...?" Tessa asked.

"Maybe I can help if ya get me outta this big glass box," a small little robot said.

"Who are you?" Cade asked as he freed him.

"I'm an Autobot my name's Brains," he said.

"Do you know how to find Optimus Prime?" Cade asked.

"Yeah," Brains said as Shane turned toward Cade.

"Alright, let's get my car; oh and Lucky Charms no smart ass remarks, alright?" Cade said as they stopped by a large room when they heard strange sounds.

"What the... What is this place?" Tessa asked.

Cade was ready to say something; when they saw a nasty looking man-made Transformer wake up and he didn't look friendly at all. He seemed to be taking control of all the other man-made Transformers.

"You will do as I command from now on for I am your master; and I am Galvatron warrior to Unicron the Chaos bringer." Galvatron said with a roar.

"Oh no, that ain't good." Brains said.

"Why, who is Galvatron?" Shane asked.

"I have a better question; who is Unicron?" Cade asked. "Though, I have a feeling I'm not going to like the answer you give me." Cade said.

"I dunno who Galvatron is except they used Megatron's parts to build him; they were trying to make an evil version of Optimus to fight Optimus. They kept getting one who looked like Megatron though instead of looking like Optimus. Unicron is a twisted God too." Brains said.

"Oh great," Cade mumbled.

"Oh yeah, and Unicron..." Brains said.

"Yeah, what about him...?" Shane asked.

Silence...

"Well, he's the size of a planet," Brains said.

"Great, just great; let's get out of here and find the others." Cade said.

Tessa grabbed her father's arm then; her eyes were pleading then.

"Daddy, what makes you think Optimus will believe you now or any of us we betrayed him?" Tessa asked her father.

"We have to try, Tessa; we have to." Cade said.

However Tessa was right and had a point; what if Optimus didn't believe them now or trust them especially after what had taken place with his Autobots.

They had to try; they just had too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Autobots arrived at the location and waited for Optimus and Ratchet; and the new bots who had arrived were Drift, Crosshairs and Hound and they were with Bumblebee. Bumblebee glanced over at the new Autobots; and over at his adopted creator as he and Ratchet pulled up.

Optimus transformed angrily when Amber and Mikaela had gotten out of his vehicle form; Ratchet transformed after Becky had gotten out of his vehicle form as well.

"We contacted Ultra Magnus; he is enroute to Earth and will be able to pick us up." Crosshairs said.

Optimus didn't answer right away; as he glanced down at Amber. He knew something was not right with Amber; he could feel it in his spark. She and her sister were experts in weapons; and now all of a sudden they fail to know the simplest of tasks concerning guns. He sighed; he had to figure out what was wrong.

"Come with me, Amber," Optimus said.

"Huh...?" Amber asked as he sighed.

Optimus' optics narrowed; as he walked closer, bent lower and picked her up.

"Whoa," she said as Optimus walked away with her in his palm.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she saw Ratchet have a concerned expression on his face plates. "Why does Ratchet have that look on his face for?" she asked as Optimus sat down with her still protectively in his palm.

Amber suddenly felt a bit concerned and worried; as she remembered what Primus had told her and Becky. She saw how he looked at her; his expression looked unreadable now but it still concerned her.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Amber asked as he frowned at her.

"You seem different I am not sure why, perhaps if we spend some much needed alone time together I can figure out what is wrong." Optimus said as he looked at her.

She looked at him and couldn't help but admire the sleek Knight look on him; she had liked it when she had seen it in the movie Age of Extinction and now she just liked it even more.

"I'm okay though," Amber whispered as his finger moved unconsciously over her body making her shiver slightly.

"I do not think you are..." Optimus started to say; until Amber smiled sadly and touched his palm gently.

"You have to trust someone Optimus, you can trust me, remember." Amber said.

Optimus sighed though, he had been through so much and wanted to trust once more; he really did. However something did not seem right with his mate; and he knew Ratchet felt the same way about Becky, Amber's sister.

"Optimus, those humans who betrayed you will get their punishments someday either by you or someone else; but please try to relax now. Please, I want to help get your faith back again; please let me try." Amber said.

Optimus' azure optics dulled and then brightened.

"Very well, I shall try." he said as he ran a finger over her body.

"Why don't we wait until we get to that safe location Mikaela mentioned; and then we can be alone like old times, and then you can do whatever you want to do with me, okay?" she asked as Optimus smirked and scanned her. "What...?" she asked.

"What I did to you spiked your blood pressure and heart rate," he said as she felt her cheeks hit every shade of red that there was.

"You turn many shades of red, Amber," Optimus noted.

"Yes, I know," she said as he nodded and looked slightly sad.

"What's wrong...?" Amber asked.

"I wanted to do something with you; before all of this happened with those humans. I will explain when we are talking alone." Optimus said as Mikaela smirked.

"I will ride with Ratchet and Becky; you two need some alone time." Mikaela said as Ratchet frowned but accepted the plan.

Xxxxxxxx

They started for the location; as Ratchet was in the lead because Mikaela was giving the directions and she was in Ratchet's form.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Silence…

"There is a Cybertronian ritual for mates; it is where I mark you as belonging to me." Optimus said.

"Mark me...?" she asked confused.

"Yes with my scent and coding from my sparks this ensures no other mechs will dare desire or touch you then." Optimus said.

"I would never go with anyone else when I am with someone I am loyal, Optimus." Amber said.

"Sometimes other mechs when they desire a femme can be rather insistent in their actions." optimus said.

"So, you're going to mark me with your scent and then coding from your spark?" Amber asked.

"Do not worry the scent is not something humans would smell," Optimus said."Yes, we have special scent marks to warn other mechs to back off of what belongs to us." Optimus added.

"So, how does this scent thing work?" she asked.

"When we interface that is when you will be marked; especially if our sparks merge with your heart." Optimus explained.

Amber stared at Optimus' holoform with wide eyes; she would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued with the idea of having Optimus Prime marking her as his forever.

She smiled, and looked at Optimus' holoform; and had a sexy expression on her lovely face.

"I want you to mark me," she said.

"Very well," Optimus said.

Amber nodded, oh yes as she looked at Optimus with his new Knightish appearance. Yes, she could do this and enjoy it very much.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cade, Tessa and Shane realized they'd have to rescue Billy too; or Attinger would kill him or use him to hurt Mikaela and the others.

"How are we going to do this?" Shane asked.

"I have an idea Attinger and Savoy still think we believe them, right?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah, and what's your idea, Tessa?" Shane asked.

"Well, what if we went in and got Billy; while dad makes up some crazy story about knowing where Optimus is or about where new Autobots might be hiding. You could tell them you remembered something Optimus told you; while he was in the barn with us." Tessa said.

"It might work," Cade said.

"Ya know we have to leave though, right?" Brains answered.

"We will we can't leave Billy; he is Amber's brother." Cade said.

"You can help to little guy," Tessa said to Brains.

"Okay, but hurry." Brains said as Cade headed over to where Attinger and Savoy were; while Tessa and Shane went to free Billy.

Tessa and Shane tried to get all the straps off of Billy; but noticed he has something attached to the back of his head.

"What the hell is that?" Shane demanded.

"Oh no, Lockdown must have told them to use it; it can work on any species. It was invented by Shockwave." Brains said.

"But, what is it?" Tessa asked.

"It's the Corical Physic patch and only a Cybertronian can use it to get the information needed; because it's used to take information from the mind where ya can't lie." Brains said.

"Wait, you mean someone asks you questions; and they get real answers?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah," Brains said.

"Oh great," Shane remarked.

"Unhook him, Brains," Tessa ordered.

"Ya are a really bossy femme, ain't ya?" Brains said as he got the wires off of Billy; while Cade distracted Attinger and Savoy.

Attinger gave Cade a cup of coffee; while Cade told him the false information.

"I have my little girl to think about; it's bad enough I learn she's dating a guy and not just any guy. He is older than her; and he is a race car driver no less." Cade said as he sipped the cup of coffee. "I don't know, maybe I am just too strict, but she's a good girl though; so I guess I am lucky." Cade said.

"Yes, that's true." Savoy said as Cade finished his coffee.

"I am going to go; I'd like to thank you for the coffee." Cade said.

"Thank you for the information," Attinger said as he shook Cade's hand; as he and Savoy watched as Cade left.

"You believe him?" Savoy asked.

"Not a chance, he is up to something I want you to send the Stingers and Galvatron after him but not too close. I want to see where Mr. Cade Yeager is headed; and who he is on the way to meet. Lockdown had no luck with that patch thing perhaps our way will have better results." Attinger said.

"Right away," Savoy said not knowing Billy was being rescued by Cade, Tessa, Shane and Brains.

Xxxxx

Shane glanced back and noted they were being followed; when they got into the car and pulled away from the building and had been driving a bit.

"We are being tailed," Shane said as Cade glanced over at him oddly. "What...?" Shane asked.

"You sound like a damn cop show, Lucky Charms." Cade said.

"Dad..." Tessa said.

"What, he does." Cade remarked sourly.

Silence...

"Daddy, whether we like it or not our lives are completely changed now there is no going back from this." Tessa said.

"I know," Cade said.

Tessa sighed as she looked away; as she glanced at the trail of vehicles behind them.

"Dad, we are still being followed." Tessa said.

"I noticed the trail of cars," Cade said.

"Now what...?" Tessa asked as Shane glanced at them as he revved up the car engine.

"We burn rubber," Shane said as tires squealed and Shane took off. "Hold on, everyone!" Shane exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing, Lucky Charms?" Cade demanded.

"Just watch, super dad." Shane remarked.

"Just watch super dad, that's funny." Brains said laughing as Cade glared at him. "Or not," he added as Shane did a fancy spin and peeled down another street.

However back at the plant, an Asian woman is watching the video feed along with Savoy and Attinger.

"What are they doing?" the Asian woman asked.

"I told you he was full of shit, Attinger." Savoy said.

"Keep Galvatron and the Stingers on their asses, I want to know where they are headed." Attinger said.

"Yes sir," Savoy said.

"You will do as I tell you; and you get them and Optimus Prime I have a contract with Lockdown I must honor. He doesn't seem like someone you double cross or make angry; so get on this immediately, Savoy!" Attinger shouted as Savoy sneered and walked away.

XxXxXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

They arrived at the log cabin; and it was like one of those paintings from Thomas Kincade it was so beautiful there. Optimus decided he wanted to take Amber and be alone; so he could mark her as his. Optimus transformed back into vehicle form; and then activated his holoform. He looked at Ratchet for reassurance at first; which only earned him a wrench ding on his vehicle form.

"Go on, Optimus," Ratchet ordered.

Optimus disappeared into the log cabin; he found Amber on a sofa reading a book.

"Hello Optimus," she said.

"Good evening, Amber." he said.

"You're nervous around me, aren't you?" she asked with a smile.

He sighed.

"Forgive me, I just lost a lot of trust in humans; and both you and your sister were so good with guns and weapons. So, when I witnessed you not using the proper procedures with weapons naturally I was a bit perplexed to say the least." he said as he sat near her trying to do things correctly.

"Shhh, don't worry; no fears okay? Let your fears go, I won't hurt you I promise." she said as she moved closer toward him. "And about the whole weapons thing well sometimes humans are a bit different than Cybertronians; we sometimes forget how to use things." She said knowing how stupid that sounded.

"Show me as a human, what humans do for interfacing; I am curious?" Optimus asked as she smirked.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered his tone changing a bit with his piercing glowing blue eyes. "Show me," Optimus said as she smiled and leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer.

She pressed her lips to his; and gave him gentle kisses at first; as Optimus closed his eyes out of instinct and responded to her kisses. She removed the holoform's shirt and ran her hands over his chest and stomach. She saw old scars on his holoform's body; and it made her sad then. Her fingers grazed over the scars; as he looked at her.

"The holoform mirrors wounds I have on my real body; I can remove them from the holoform's body if they displease you." he said looking away.

"No, it doesn't displease me; it just made me sad and angry you were harmed because they are fresh scars." she said as she ran her fingers over his side.

"Yes from the attack in Mexico; I almost did not survive that ambush." he said as she wanted him to forget just for a little while forget the harshness of mankind and hate.

XXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Optimus held amber in his arms; his holoform changed into his bi pedal form. Amber turned and ran her fingers over his chest plates; which made him start to purr slightly.

"That sounded nice," she said as she leaned in to kiss his lip plates.

"You do know that Cybertronian mating is wild and uninhabited; which means it can be brutal." Optimus said.

"I don't scare that easily, Optimus." Amber said kissing him.

"I'm starting to see that," he said.

"See that you do since we are mates, Optimus and mates forever," she said with a grin as he kissed her.

"Indeed," he said. "Indeed." Optimus said as he kissed her deeply; his glossa sliding into her mouth.

Amber could smell and taste everything; it was different everything was different with Optimus. It was much more alive and fresh. Optimus smiled sadly; he was starting to care about this human who he knew in his spark was not his Amber. He was not sure how he knew that; but he just did. He was scared regardless of exactly who she was; but she looked, felt and his spark registered her as Amber as well as her DNA. But yet, she was different; he felt an energon tear fall from his optics because a part of him knew his Amber was gone. Yet, this Amber was here with him; and he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

'Please do not waste the tiny trust I am starting to give you; please Amber Washington.' Optimus thought to himself as he held her against his body.

He wanted to believe once more that some humans could be trusted...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Becky and Ratchet fell asleep in each other's arms; however Ratchet was holding Becky tightly in his holoform's servos. Ratchet was not stupid either; he knew this was not his Becky even though his scans told him it was. He still loved this femme; regardless of what he knew.

"You're an amazing femme, Becky; thank you for coming into life life not just now but from the beginning." Ratchet said as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her tenderly.

Becky slowly woke up; and stretched with a bit of laziness to her actions.

"Hey Ratch," she said stretching once more.

"Hello Becky, I believe it is time for me to mark you as well." Ratchet stated.

Amber chuckled at his statement; and watched as he got closer toward her.

"So, are you going to answer my question or just chuckle?" Ratchet asked.

"Of course I want you to mark me; I love you Ratch." she said as Ratchet moved over her and leaned down to kiss her.

Ratchet's hand moved slowly down her hip; while he kissed her.

"You're a doctor; oh damn I almost forgot." she whispered as he smirked.

"Can't have you forgetting that, now can we?" Ratchet said in a snarky tone.

"Oh my..." she groaned.

"Oh dear, femme; you're in trouble now," he said as he leaned down and kissed her with such passion as his holofrom's chest plates opened up.

"Dear God," Becky moaned as Ratchet pushed her into the mattress.

"Oh you, my dear Becky will be exhausted by screaming and overloading by the time I am done with you." Ratchet said as he went lower and found the spot he wanted when his spark wrapped around her heart.

Becky's eyes widened as a sudden scream of pleasure over took her; when his spark wrapped around her heart.

"Ratchet...!" Amber suddenly screamed.

However outside the log cabin...

"That poor femme is going to be so tired; when Ratchet gets done with her." Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee, you need to not pay attention to those sounds," Hound said as Drift and Crosshairs laughed.

"Kind of hard not to hear that, Hound" laughed Crosshairs as Hound smiled as Bumblebee chuckled.

"Hey not helping, youngling," Hound said a loopy grin on his face as they all heard Becky scream once more.

Ratchet kissed her gently after; and he let her fall asleep.

"Rest dear one," Ratchet said as he grinned. "I got the touch," he chuckled as he thought of the fact he knew this Becky was somehow not really his Becky; but in a way that didn't really matter to him not now. He was very content with that thought very contend indeed; Becky was his either way and he loved her.

Xxxxxxxxx

Shane drove in a crazy way trying to lose Galvatron and the Stringers; but not having much luck.

"Damn it, they are still on my ass." Shane said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Where ever they are we can't try to find them with those things following us." Cade said.

"So, what do we do?" Tessa asked her father.

"We lose these guys right now," Shane said.

"How...?" Tessa asked as Shane smirked at her.

"Driving very fast," Shane said as he floored the car.

"They are still behind us." Tessa said as Shane used several tricks to finally loose Galvatron and the Stingers.

"Bingo baby, I still got it," Shane said as Cade glanced over at him.

Cade sighed.

"Alright, I'll bite, Lucky Charms; what do you still have?" Cade asked; while Tessa watched both her father and boyfriend.

"My ability to drive circles around anyone...Even the bad guys." Shane said all smiles.

"I had to ask," Cade said.

"Yo, we have to find Optimus," Brains said.

Cade was silent then; as he wondered about some things. Would Optimus even believe he had changed; would he truly believe him because if he were Optimus he truly wouldn't not with all he had been through lately?

XxXXxxXXxx

Attinger was fit to be tied, "You let them escape and take Mikaela Banes lover plus that minibot; are you all stupid?" Attinger demanded.

"No, we aren't; but if you would just listen to me you'd realize we have bigger problems currently at hand." Savoy said.

"What are they?" Attinger said.

"They lost Galvatron and the Stingers; oh and Lockdown is here." Savoy said as Attinger paled slightly.

"What...?" Attinger asked. "Oh great," he said as he headed for the area Lockdown was waiting for him in.

Attinger could feel Lockdown staring at him; he glanced up at Lockdown then.

"Am I to assume once more that you have failed to obtain the capture of Optimus Prime?" Lockdown asked.

"He got away yes; it is a minor setback I can assure you. We have temporarily seemed to have lost Mikaela Bane's lover; as well as the minibot." Attinger said.

"You and your species are pitiful; however you and the rest of this insect group will be granted one more chance to redeem yourselves in my eyes." Lockdown said.

"Anything," Attinger said.

"I want Optimus Prime alive, understood?" Lockdown said.

"Yes sir," Attinger said as Lockdown only nodded.

"See to it that you do," Lockdown snarled.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Optimus sat outside in vehicle form; while Ratchet pulled up alongside of him. Optimus sat there quietly; as Ratchet moved up closer alongside of him.

"You made Becky scream rather loudly, didn't you?" Optimus said in an amused tone.

"Indeed Optimus, I have a serious question to ask you." Ratchet said.

"I already know the question; you want to somehow change Amber and Becky so they will be like us, correct?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, and I believe I know how to achieve this goal." Ratchet said.

"How...?" Optimus asked.

"I am not entirely sure as of yet," Ratchet said.

"Do you honestly believe you can cyberform them?" Optimus asked eagerly.

"Yes, I do," Ratchet answered as Optimus smiled silently taking in everything as he thought about this more.

Ratchet and Optimus both liked the idea greatly; they liked the idea as they wanted them both to be able to leave Earth with them. They were a part of their lives now; they had grown very fond of them even Optimus with everything he had been through and lost.

XXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Amber and Becky glanced out at the vehicles parked outside; especially the two main ones that they cared for the most. They smiled; both Ratchet and Optimus were kind hearted even after all that had happened to them.

Becky was still watching out the window; but Amber stilled for a moment; she thought she had heard a sound. She frowned; when she felt like she was suddenly being watched. She and Becky turned around suddenly.

"Hello Amber and Becky Washington..."


	12. Author's note

Guys,

Please bear with me right now Sunday I had to call for an ambulance for my mother; and she learned she has colon cancer. She is being operated on tomorrow; but I need to go to the hospital please keep her in your prayers. The doctor felt the operation would be successful; but I believe the Lord will watch over her during her surgery.

When I can get some handwritten parts done and then type it out I will; thanks for understanding guys...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Amber and Becky stared at each other; they hadn't realized they spoke to this same being before they were brought here before. Amber glanced over at her stupid gun on the table; she big her bottom lip and wondered if she could grab out without getting her head blown off. Of course, she couldn't hit the broad side of a duck for all the good it would do her to grab it.

"I am not your enemy or the Autobots enemy; I am here to warn you of something." a voice said.

"Alright, then who are you?" Amber asked.

"My designation is Primus; I am the God to all Cybertronians and creator to all primes." Primus said. "We spoke before remember?" he asked.

Silence...

"Sir," Amber said as she turned and saw a golden light in the room; and knelt trying to be polite.

Primus chuckled slightly.

"No need to stand on ceremony Amber Washington," he said.

"Thank you, what are you warning us about?" she asked.

"Lockdown is working for Unicron; Unicron is controlling the being known as Galvatron. He wants Lockdown to feed Optimus Prime false information so Optimus loses hope; and will give up." Primus said. "This must not be allowed to happen," Primus said.

Amber's expression changed then.

"I won't let that happen." Amber said in a firm tone of voice.

"I know that, why do you think this has happened? Why do you think your counterparts ended up with Optimus and Ratchet in the first place? You saved Ratchet Becky Washington and you Amber Washington saved Optimus Prime. You have both starting to fall in love with them, are you not?" Primus asked as they never wavered when they spoke with smiles.

"Yes, we are; they are both sweet and both compassionate mechs." they said.

"Lockdown has the item Ratchet seeks; Unicron wishes to cyberform Earth. Optimus Prime is the very last prime and Knight of Cybertron. So, Lockdown was needed to capture Optimus; while killing the other Autobots. You and the rest must leave Earth with the Autobots; you must get the Autobots underground while waiting for Ultra Magnus. The government has energon detectors all over; it will be only a matter of time before they are found once more." Primus said.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Get them out as soon as possible," Primus said.

"Alright," she said.

"Till all are one," Primus said.

"Till all are one, sir," Amber and Becky said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Optimus was caught in the deep thralls of a flux; Cybertronians could have nightmares just as humans did. The leader of the Autobots suddenly had terrible fluxes; as his vehicle form shuddered just as Amber came outside and saw Optimus shudder.

"Optimus...?" she whispered going to him immediately.

She ran her hands over the hood; and spoke comforting words to him. He abruptly started to calm down; and lowered on his shocks then.

"A-Amber..." Optimus said softly.

"I'm here," she said Ratchet transformed and went to Optimus too.

"Optimus, did you have a repeating flux?" Ratchet asked him.

"Yes," Optimus replied his deep baritone voice wavered slightly.

"What's a flux?" Amber asked.

"It would be considered the same as a human having a nightmare." Ratchet said.

"Oh, and who can blame him...?" she said softly as she caressed his hood, while his engines raced; and then slowly his engines started to purr lightly.

Amber smiled then; as she realized he had started to calm down. So, she had climbed on top and caressed Optimus' vehicle form top also causing him to calm down and purr louder.

Optimus suddenly transformed, and then sat down his hands shook as he sat down on the ground.

"I could see it all over again; when they ambushed me. I had pleaded with them; I didn't want to take any human lives. I had sworn never to take human lives; but they hunted us what am I supposed to do?" Optimus asked as he reached for his human femme and just held her.

Amber got onto his palm and once closer to his face; she slid her hands over his face. She could see how much this had torn Optimus Prime apart inside; he was scared no terrified was more like it.

"Thank you for being with me." Optimus said.

"You don't have to thank me, Optimus; I want to be with you both on my own free will." she said as his palm moved higher toward his face.

Optimus leaned in to kiss her; while Becky went to Ratchet and moved her palm toward Ratchet after; who immediately kissed her.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amber had told Optimus about Primus talking to her; and Becky and both mechs could not believe it. It was like a true blessing; and that thrilled them when they realized that Primus approved. They were upset about Unicron being involved though.

Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Drift, Hound and Crosshairs headed out to try and find an underground cave; which would mask their energon signals. It didn't take long before a massive cave was found just as Optimus received a commlink from Brains.

::::::... Prime, come in; its brains ya still online...:::::::

:::::::... I am functional Brains; what is your stasis and location...::::::::

::::::... Humans are with me; and the human designated Cade Yeager learned that he was told false hoods. He wants to help now and make it up to ya; we rescued Billy Trembles Prime...::::::

:::::::... Mikaela's mate is functional...:::::::

:::::::... Yeah...::::::

Optimus thought very quickly about Cade Yeager; he had betrayed him in the worst possible way. Could he in good faith trust him again now; would it be worth it to take that chance now that he had other soldiers here with him along with him and Ratchet's mates?

He was tired of allies betraying him; he sighed then; but just wasn't sure.

::::::::... Prime...::::::

:::::... Yes Brains, alright allow the Yeagers to accompany you; however let them know I will not tolerate anymore traitors...::::::::

:::::::... Alright prime, wanna meet then...:::::::

:::::::... Alright, I will give you a location; but do not tell the Yeagers...:::::::

Silence...

::::::... Ah prime, they are the ones driving the Earth vehicle...:::::::

Silence from Optimus...

::::::... Alright Brains, bring them...:::::::

:::::::... Alright prime...:::::::

Optimus was not too sure with letting them know the new location; though it was perfect their signals were untraceable there. They noticed that the cave was rather big in size; and they all would have some privacy and were able to spread out nicely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber stretched; and glanced over at the recharging mech beside her. She gave a lazy smile; while she ran her hand over Optimus Prime's face. She liked Optimus' new look; he looked almost roguish with the new Knight look. She smiled, and kissed them both. She had fallen in love with him. She smiled and curled up against his holoform of his real body. She felt very safe with him along side of her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Shane, Cade, Tessa, Billy and Brains were headed for the location Optimus gave; when suddenly out of nowhere came Galvatron and the Stingers were behind them.

"Damn it, they're back behind us; we need back up." Shane replied urgently.

"Thought you were so wonderful, Speed Racer?" Cade snapped.

"Dad..." Tessa remarked.

"Fine sorry," Cade growled.

"I'm calling prime, we need help." Brains said.

:::::::... Prime, come in its Brains; we need help those manmade Transformers are right on our afts...:::::::

Silence...

:::::::... Give me your location; we will meet you...::::::::

:::::::... We are 30 minutes away from your location; here comes the direct location to you...:::::::

:::::::... Alright, hold tight we are on our way...::::::::

Several moments later...

The Autobots showed up out of nowhere; Amber riding inside of Optimus and Becky with Ratchet. Mikaela had volunteered to be with Bumblebee. Bumblebee tried to fire at the lead one; but he was shocked when he saw how the thing transformed.

"What the..." Bumblebee said.

Optimus transformed and had to save Amber by catching her in midair; then he got to his foot pedes as Galvatron transformed; and fought Optimus; while the others hung back.

"Stay back, Amber!" Optimus ordered to his mate.

"He really has to stop ordering me around when I can help; or I am so going to kick his ass." Amber said.

Optimus used his energon swords; but when he went to stab Galvatron through the spark chamber; he found Galvatron had no spark. Then he was completely shocked when he used his swords in Galvatron's stomach and they melted.

"You have no soul...!" Optimus snarled.

"And that is why I have no fear," Galvatron snarled.

Suddenly missile shot past and hit Optimus making him cry out in pain; as he glanced up seeing Lockdown walking down the street heading for them.

"Amber out of here, now...!" Optimus ordered.

"I am not leaving your side, Optimus!" Amber yelled.

"That is an order, I love you; but he is too dangerous. You cannot fight him, you do not know how to protect yourself!" Optimus yelled as another missile hit him knocking him back against a car as Tessa Yeager ran and got into the car Optimus was laying on.

Amber froze, because of what he said to her. Did he know the truth? She didn't care if he did, she had to try to free him. Amber ran toward the car as well; her weapon in hand she was not letting Optimus go not without a fight.

"Tell me something, Optimus Prime; did you think you were born you were built and your creators they want you back." Lockdown snarled as he ensnared Optimus and the car with Tessa and Amber inside of it in a net.

"OPTIMUS... NO!" Ratchet yelled as Crosshairs and Drift grabbed him. "Let me go or so help me I will beat the slag out of you both with my wrench!" he shouted. "I am not letting my friend, leader and prime get killed do you hear me!" Ratchet shouted angrily as he saw Cade and Shane along with Becky running toward the ensnared Autobot leader, Tessa and Amber.

"Tessa, Tessa...!" Cade Shane yelled as they ran trying to get onto the net.

"Amber...!" Becky shouted.

"What is she thinking?" Ratchet demanded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lockdown's ship...

"Welcome back to the Knight's ship, Prime." Lockdown said with a sneer.

"You've disgraced it," was all Optimus said his voice pattern pained and his movements were slowed.

"Join your fellow rebels and fugitive scum, Prime; it took me vorns but I captured all the Knights. However you are different your creators want their slave cleaned up for when you are brought to them." Lockdown said.

"I am slave to no one," Optimus snapped back at Lockdown.

Lockdown snarled, and approached Optimus quickly as Optimus was helplessly trapped in a contraption which held him by one leg upside-down. Lockdown grabbed Optimus' face forcing him to look at him.

"All this species mixing with species; it upsets the cosmic balance and the creators don't like it. They built you to do as you were told; and what do you do show emotions and fall for some human femme." Lockdown snapped. "You disgrace our kind, prime; you and your medic with your shameful ways." Lockdown spat out at the helpless prime.

"GET OFF ME, LOCKDOWN...!" Optimus shouted. "If you were an honorable mech you would fight me; but instead you use weapons and mock my mate." Optimus said in a furious tone.

"I never said I was honorable, now did I," Lockdown said as he locked Optimus inside the cell and walked away.

Optimus was afraid he would never see Amber ever again; he wanted the chance to tell her that he loved her.

"Please Primus, please." Optimus whispered.

Optimus was terrified now, what would Amber think of him; if he was just some built drone and not the prime everyone thought he was. He would lose everything; his spark pulsed like crazy in its chamber.

"I am just a drone, why would she even want me now, why?" he asked.

Optimus was trapped he dangled as his optics shined with both terror and pain; his whole world was spinning upside down; because everything he ever knew was a lie. He thought he was created by Primus; but was told he wasn't did he have some evil purpose. Did he ever belong anywhere as an Autobot or even a prime or was he even a prime? Angry energon tears hit him; as he suddenly felt like all his energy was spent. He sobbed for the first time in his life sobbed like a sparkling.

Optimus was terrified. Would Amber leave him now; would she? He was scared what if she left him because of this; what if the remaining Autobots made him leave; what would he do then?

"Please don't let her leave me, please I love her." Optimus begged as he sobbed openly and freely.

"Are you sobbing, Prime; really how unbecoming of you oh that's right you are just a drone what would I expect from a drone." Lockdown said as he watched his helpless prey dangling from the trap he was in.

"W-What was I made for then?" Optimus asked.

Lockdown merely laughed; as he shut the door. He thought perfect, it had worked he had believed what he told him...Good.

"Please, I know I am some built drone but please I need to know the truth; please." Optimus said his azure optics begged as he begged to no one just begged out loud to whoever would listen to his pleas. "I have lost so much already," he said as his spark raced hard in his chest.

XxXxXxxxxxxXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ratchet pulled away from the others; he was determined to save his leader, Tessa and Optimus' mate.

"We are going after Optimus is your leader and prime." Ratchet said.

"Maybe, it's time for a new leader...like me." Crosshairs said as Bumblebee transformed his servo into a blaster and pointed it at Crosshairs.

"That's my adopted creator that you're talking about, Crosshairs." Bumblebee hissed as he punched him in the face plates; which knocked Crosshairs back a bit.

"ENOUGH, you two are going to have to behave and be quick about it; we have to find Optimus, Amber and Tessa, right now." Ratchet said as he turned toward Becky. "And if you ever do a fool thing like that again chasing after someone like Lockdown I will hit you with a normal human wrench is that clear?" Ratchet demanded.

"Yes sir." she said.

"You are my mate and I will not tolorate such foolishness." Ratchet said.

"Alright," was all Becky said as Mikaela smirked as she held onto Billy as tears ran down her fast.

"I believe your alive," she whispered.

"Barely sweetheart, barely." was all Billy said shivering.

"I am sorry to disturb your catching up, but how are we going to do what you are suggesting Ratchet?" Drift asked Ratchet.

"We have to get to Lockdown's ship at once; I believe we could use Optimus' flight tech for myself; Cade, Shane, Billy, Mikaela and Becky." Ratchet said as the other bots nodded.

"Alright, let's roll." Hound said.

"Good, let's get this show on the road then," Cade said.

"Becky, please ride with me while we go to where Optimus' flight tech is," Ratchet said.

"Alright Ratchet," she replied as he got into Ratchet's vehicle form.

Becky got into Ratchet's vehicle form; and she realized Ratchet wanted to talk to her about something.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" Becky asked.

"I love you so much, do not pull any slagged off stunts anymore, is that clear?" Ratchet asked.

"I will use his flight tech; and you, Cade,Shane, Billy and Mikaela will accompany me." Ratchet said.

"Oh okay," she said. "Can you fly it?" Billy asked.

"I have never done this before; this shall be the first time." Ratchet said as transformed. "How hard can it be?" Ratchet asked as Becky rolled his eyes.

"Oh great," she mumbled.

However, while the others planned a daring rescue; Amber and Tessa were trying to find a way out; while Lockdown was filling Optimus' head with lies.

Lockdown stood by Optimus; as he formulated his plans.

"Must really be a shock to you to know it was all a lie; everything you were ever taught about being a prime; it's all a lie. Would you like to know why, Optimus?" Lockdown asked him.

Silence...

"Your whole attitude about being created by Primus; they were all lies every single one of them. You are nothing but a drone; and that is all you are." Lockdown said as he saw on a video feed that he had intruders on his ship; and he smiled suddenly.

"Show time," Lockdown said softly more to himself than anything else as he suddenly spoke louder. "As I was saying, Optimus; what will your little soldiers say when they learn a drone started this war? You are no leader or prime, you are a fraud and fake, and only a drone." he said as Drift, Hound, Crosshairs; and Bumblebee stood there in horror and shock.

"You're a drone; but how is that even possible; you're a prime?" Crosshairs demanded.

"He lied," Lockdown remarked.

"All those lives lost all for nothing and you're the reason not Megatron at all!" Drift demanded as Optimus looked hurt and insulted then. "Don't you dare to look hurt and insulted, you're a mere drone!" Drift shouted.

"I-I had no idea about what he is saying," Optimus said.

"We're done all our Autobot brothers and sisters killed; because of you." Hound snarled. "Keep him, Lockdown; we don't want him." Hound snapped as Lockdown smirked and nodded; while he, Drift and Crosshairs started to leave the area.

Bumblebee slowly walked up toward Optimus; he didn't say a word; but gave Optimus a sad look. It brought the Autobot leader to his knees as pain raced within his spark; he felt energon tears fall then.

He lost his adopted sparkling; and what was left of his troops, leadership and his prime hood. He knew it would just be a matter of time before Amber left him as well. Then he would have nothing left, he wouldn't have anything to live for his reason for functioning would be taken away from him.

Perhaps, it would be a fitting end for a fake such as him; he was no one special just a pathetic drone. He wasn't worth saving or caring about; he looked at Lockdown his optics looked so hateful when their optics locked.

"I don't care what you do to me anymore just get it over with," Optimus said as silent energon tears ran down his face.

Lockdown smirked, it had worked he had broken Optimus Prime like Unicron wanted.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ratchet boarded Lockdown's spaceship; and had Cade, Shane, Billy, Becky and Mikaela with him. He had no idea the other Autobots had turned on Optimus or what Lockdown has said to him in the meantime. Ratchet watched as Cade, Shane, Billy, Becky and Mikaela searched the ship for Amber and Tessa. Ratchet turned, as he heard heavy sobs.

"Dear Primus that sounded like Optimus." Ratchet said as he found Optimus Prime hanging upside down in some sort of trap.

"Optimus...?" Ratchet whispered as Optimus slowly glanced up energon stained his face from sobs.

"R-Ratch, please you must tell me; Amber won't leave me, correct?" Optimus begged.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Ratchet asked while the Autobots had quietly approached once more having not left the ship at all yet.

"He's a fragging drone, Ratchet." Drift said with venom dripping off from each word.

"What...?" Ratchet asked confused by what Drift had said.

"He's a drone; this whole war all the energon spilled was for nothing it was his fault not Megatron's. He is no leader or prime; he's a fake, Ratchet; he's just a drone." Crosshairs remarked.

Ratchet glanced at Optimus; he was not sure what was going on now. He knew one thing; and that was that Optimus had to get out of here.

"Optimus...?" Ratchet said as Optimus saw the question in Ratchet's optics and for a brief moment Ratchet had doubt in his optics one brief fleeting moment enough to hurt Optimus and send waves of pain within his spark.

Silence...

"We have to get Optimus out of here, help me." Ratchet ordered.

"No way, we're taking an escape ship and letting him rot here; he's a drone we want no part of him." Crosshairs said as he, Drift, Hound and finally Bumblebee left for an escape pod.

Optimus looked away. Then he suddenly just broke down into sobs; he looked at Ratchet who was trying to get him down.

"Save yourselves, I am no one; I am just a drone. Take Amber, take good care of her; please tell her that..." Optimus started to say until he was interrupted by a female voice.

"Tell me yourself," Amber said as she walked up with Cade, Shane, Tessa, Billy, Mikaela and Becky.

"Let's get out of here and find a base of operations." Mikaela said as Ratchet helped Optimus down from the trap he had been in.

Optimus followed the others; as they headed to one of the extra ships. They grabbed some weapons; and Ratchet caught sight of four beings locked up in a massive cage.

"Well I'll be," Ratchet said walking up to the cage.

"What, who are they?" Shane asked.

"I would like you all to meet Grimlock, Scorn, Swoop and Snarl and they are the Dinobots." Ratchet said as everyone glanced up at the four massive beings all but Optimus who still was rather upset.

"Oh my," Cade said.

"Wow, they are gigantic." Tessa said as Amber looked up at Optimus; he looked so upset and sad.

She wanted to help him; but she didn't know how too and that bothered her very much. This was mostly because she cared for both him and didn't want her mech to be hurt or upset; it just how she was.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The escape ship had ended up crash landed in a remote area in a deserted of Hong Kong. They found a cave and the other Autobots ended up being stranded with them. Optimus was silent; he sat alone over on the ground his spark broken in two.

Amber stood and watched him with a heavy heart; she glanced up at the other Autobots she was angry. She was tired of the silent treatment; and sick of seeing this special being so sad like this. She wanted answers and wanted them right now. She stomped over toward the others and her sister watched her closely.

"Why is he upset, you will tell me or so help me; I will beat the shit out of all of you starting with you Crosshairs!" Amber shouted.

"She'll do it too, trust me I know." Becky said.

"Not smart to allow a femme especially one so tiny kick your aft," Hound said with a chuckle.

"Hound," Amber said pleasantly.

"Yeah," Hound answered.

"Do you enjoy having your interfacing unit?" she demanded.

"Yes, why...?" Hound asked.

"Then do not cross me, EVER." she snapped. "Now answer me, why is Optimus so upset?" she demanded.

"He's a drone and trouble; and not to mention he started the fragging war not Megatron." Crosshairs snarled.

"He is not any of those things nor is he the reason for the war, he is scared; and those morons decided to up their game by lying and to be honest you're his troops and you don't even treat him good or with the benefit of the doubt shame on you all especially you Bumblebee." Amber said.

Silence...

"I had told Ratchet and Optimus both about what Primus said to me and my sister; and what do you brilliant mechs do? You believe what Lockjaw's pack of lies; you are a bunch of wonderful friends you are." she remarked with a sneer as she headed over toward where Optimus was sat all alone.

"His name is Lockdown," Crosshairs said trying to be helpful.

"Like that's a step up," Amber retorted.

Amber walked up to Optimus; who glanced down at her. He felt his spark race with terror; as he saw her walk up toward him. This was it Optimus turned his helm away; he would lose everything now.

_Primus just take me home….._

Then he remembered Primus never created him, he was a drone. He had no business asking anything from Primus now.

He was about to be pushed away from his mate now. He was a drone but at least he was lucky to find love for the amount of time, he was blessed to have with them. He frowned; while energon tears ran down his face.

"Forgive the tears; thank you for letting me feel love for a small those vorns; I will treasure that time I had with you Amber." Optimus said.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"You are removing me from your life, are you not?" he asked.

"Ratchet, can I borrow one of your wrenches please?" she asked.

"For what...?" Ratchet asked.

"To beam him with a damn wrench," Amber said.

"You still want me?" Optimus asked in shock.

"Optimus, yes I want you; this is what Primus told me about Lock..." she started to say.

"Lockdown," Ratchet said.

"Right Lockdown," Amber said.

"I'll never leave you, Optimus." Amber said as she sat down by him.

"I feel terrible about this," Drift said.

"You should... we all should especially me he was my adopted creator; and I treated him like slag." Bumblebee said sadly.

"Wise aft," Hound said as they looked at Optimus and Amber.

Amber never let those lies change how she felt; but in the beginning they had all but Ratchet. How could they have been so stupid; they hurt their precious leader and prime what were they thinking?


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Optimus looked at Amber; he smiled at her. What would he have done without her and her belief in him?

"You believed in me, didn't you?" he asked.

"You're not a drone; you're a hero, a leader, a prime; and a pillar for your people and most of all you belong to me." Amber said as Optimus used his holoform and pulled Amber into his servos; while his spark hammered within its chamber in his chest.

"Thank you, Amber," he said his voice coder wavering slightly from pure emotion.

"You... don't have to worry." she said with a catch in her voice.

Silence...

"Amber, what's wrong?" asked Optimus as she doubled over in pain which forced a pained scream from her mouth.

"I-I hurt...badly," Amber said as she cried out in agony once more.

"Amber...? Ratchet, please you need to get over here right now!" Optimus ordered.

"I am coming, Optimus." Ratchet said as he quickly transformed and used his holoform.

Amber slid toward the ground; until Optimus picked her up and laid her gently onto the ground.

"She's in pain," Optimus said as Ratchet scanned her from head to toe.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet said as he scanned her once more.

"What, what is it?" Optimus asked as Ratchet glanced up at him.

"Optimus, she is pregnant with your sparkling, it has your special coding on it." Ratchet said as Optimus looked shocked.

"How is that even possible?" Optimus asked.

"Still think Lockdown was telling the truth about you being a drone?" Ratchet asked.

Silence…..

"Alright, I understand that; but how is she going to carry my sparkling?" Optimus asked.

"We have to find a way to change her; she mentioned something that Primus told her Lockdown has on his ship." Ratchet said as he got an idea.

"Then we find it; and make her Cybertronian." Optimus ordered as Ratchet nodded and scanned Becky and found she was also sparked but with his sparkling.

"Becky is sparked as well," he said.

"What….? I'm pregnant?" Becky asked as she looked at her Ratchet and then her sister as she promptly fainted.

"Did she just glitch?" Drift asked.

"Of course," Crosshairs mumbled.

Meanwhile watching a bit aways were the Stingers and Galvatron; he allowed the humans to know where Optimus and the others were hiding. He allowed the video feed to film and hear everything; which gave Attinger and Savoy ideas.

"The girls are pregnant, how is that possible?" Savoy demanded.

"It doesn't matter how they got pregnant; what we need to do and grab them and bring them here. We can experiment on them and tear those two abominations out of them; and study them and along with the sisters. I suggest we grab Optimus Prime and the good doctor and let them perform again for us this time." Attinger said.

"You're twisted," Savoy snarled.

"Yes, I am; and with all of their secrets we will be unstoppable now do as you're told, James." Attinger said.

Joshua pressed a button; and smiled.

"Galvatron retrieve the human girls who are sisters; but do not hurt them and do not destroy Optimus Prime or his medic Ratchet." Joshua ordered.

Galvatron smiled, and gave orders to the Stingers through his secret link to them. Galvatron nodded, and the assault was started. Optimus and Ratchet heard the commotion outside; Optimus went out and saw Galvatron had killed Cade, Shane and Tessa. Billy and Mikaela were firing at Galvatron as well as the Autobots were firing at Galvatron.

"Galvatron killed three of the humans," Optimus said as Galvatron ran toward Optimus punching him in the face sending him flying back.

"Attinger wants your pet humans, so I am to deliver them to him and KSI." Galvatron snarled.

"I really didn't think you were the type to take orders from humans, or is this new twisted version of you in the habit of doing so, Megatron." Ratchet snapped as Galvatron snarled and kicked Ratchet and Optimus away from the sisters.

"Get away from them...!" Optimus and Ratchet ordered.

"Can't do that, Stingers keep them busy," Galvatron ordered as he transformed taking Amber and Becky with him.

Optimus sliced his way through all the Stingers he could get his hands on; but he and Ratchet were too late. Galvatron got away with Amber and Becky; and with Lockdown and his Vehicon army Optimus needed help.

Optimus went over toward Grimlock and his Dinobots; if they were going to stand a chance they needed a new army.

"Grimlock, I need your help; Galvatron took both Ratchet's and my mate. You and your Dinobots are the strongest and fiercest warriors around; will you help me?" Optimus asked.

Silence...

"If you beat Grimlock in battle, me Grimlock help you." Grimlock said as Optimus nodded.

"Very well," Optimus said.

"Optimus, we don't have time for this," Ratchet said.

"We have no choice; Grimlock is not like the others he is a Dinobot leader dominance is the only way." Optimus said as he turned toward Grimlock. "Let's go," was all Optimus said.

"You have to be kidding me; I am not sticking this close to this area when this thing starts." Crosshairs said.

"Wise choice," Drift said.

"Get ready," Ratchet said to Optimus. "This may not be as easy as it looks, Optimus," Ratchet said.

"It makes no difference our mates and sparklings are in danger; we do whatever it takes to get them back." Optimus said firmly.

"Begin...!" Ratchet ordered.

"Come here," Optimus ordered to Grimlock as he lifted his shield and gave a battle yell.

...


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Optimus gave a battle yell; as he watched the massive Dinobot leader charge at him. Optimus snarled as his shield came up; while he swung said shield and hit Grimlock hard sending him flying away from him. The hit stunned Grimlock slightly as he vented hard and watched Optimus walk up to him; as the Autobot leader held his sword against Grimlock. Ratchet could see the raw determination in Optimus' optics nothing would stop him from retrieving their femme and sparklings which were growing within her.

"You will help defend and rescue our mates and sparklings; or I will kill you do you understand me Grimlock?" Optimus growled.

"Me Grimlock, help," the massive Dinobot leader said as Optimus nodded; and removed the sword.

He and Ratchet got onto Grimlock; while the other Autobots got onto the other Dinobots. Hound transformed letting Billy and Mikaela get into his vehicle form; while Bumblebee rode Swoop, Drift rode Scorn and Crosshairs rode Snarl.

Optimus glanced over to where the three bodies of Cade, Tessa and Shane were; they gave their lives while helping them. He would avenge their deaths as well as all the other Autobots who fell by Cemetery Wind's corrupted hands and anyone else involved.

"Autobots and Dinobots, Ride out!" Optimus ordered as battle yells were heard.

Optimus knew they had to find the KSI building that Galvatron took Amber too; and he had a pretty good idea where to look thanks to Brains who was with Billy and Mikaela inside of Hound.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Galvatron arrived at the building with Amber; who could feel Megatron's presence within Galvatron.

"You're making a mistake, Megatron," Amber said.

"My name is Galvatron not Megatron," he spat out.

"No, I can feel Megatron within you, I know Unicron twisted you into this other being but you are in there somewhere Megatron. Don't let Unicron win; you said you wanted your home back right; there is a way to bring it back. Please fight him, you have to fight him." Amber begged.

Galvatron snarled at her words from deep within his engines.

"SHUT UP, FEMME; MEGATRON IS DEAD!" Galvatron yelled.

"Touchy aren't you, Gavvy; he might not be as dead as you think." Amber whispered.

Amber saw Attinger, Savoy and Joshua waiting for her; Joshua got her out of the vehicle form. Galvatron transformed; and silently watched and Attinger held onto Amber. Amber glanced up at Galvatron who stood silent; she prayed her idea worked or she and her sister and their babies were dead.

"Now, let's see the two sisters Savoy swore he killed you both; but thankfully he didn't so we can have our fun with you." Attinger said as Galvatron watched and listened closely.

Amber glared at Attinger; her fury was so wired to a heightened extent no one could smoother it.

"You are the terrorists not the Autobots; they saved this planet so many times I lost count. You idiots agreed to help Lockdown; but he is working for a being that if he gets out of his prison is capable of destroying the Universe as we know it." Amber said. "That material that Lockdown gave you has nothing to do with how they were made; they were born not built like Lockdown wants you all to believe. All that is part of Unicron's scheme to break free of his prison; he needs the Matrix and if he has the other Autobots killed and Optimus enslaved he wins and everyone else loses. Optimus would be the only one able to stop him and he knows it; Optimus is the last prime and he is the last Knight of Cybertron." Amber said as she glanced up at Galvatron. "Unicron is using your precious Galvatron," she said.

"She's lying," Galvatron snarled as Amber saw something flicker within his eyes.

"Am I?" Amber asked sarcastically as Savoy lost his patience; and hit Amber across her face.

"Shut up...!" Savoy yelled.

"I was so hoping you'd do something stupid like that," Amber snapped as she kicked her legs up into a karate move at Savoy; and took off to find her sister.

"Watching Walker very good helping tips," she said.

"Get her...!" Attinger ordered as he pulled out a gun as Savoy did the same.

"You can't shoot at a pregnant woman; what's wrong with you two?" Joshua demanded.

"Yeah and she's pregnant by an alien terrorist; one of whom is the leader and her sister is pregnant by the other their medic." Attinger snarled.

"This is wrong I didn't sign up for killing women especially pregnant women," Joshua spat.

"You involved up to your eyeballs, Joshua; so I strongly suggest you keep a lid on it, got it." Attinger snarled.

Joshua sighed, as he saw Attinger and Savoy head after Amber and Becky. He made a deadly mistake; and now so many would pay for that mistake.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Amber ran into the rom where her sister was being held; and she saw Becky had tears running down her face.

"Amber," Becky whispered.

"I am here, don't worry. I just need to find something to get you loose from those straps with; and it will be fine." Amber said as she heard a sound behind her.

She turned and the last thing she saw was Attinger smiling as he pulled the trigger.

"Amber…!" Becky screamed.


	20. Chapter 19 - Ending

Chapter 19 - Ending

Attinger watched as Savoy carried Amber to a medical table; he looked at Amber like he thought her trash or anything else worth removing from his sights.

"Strap her down; and then cut that thing out of her and be quick about it." Attinger ordered as Savoy nodded.

"Amber…!" Becky screamed. "You bastards!" Becky screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Optimus felt the pain of his mate; it was a blinding agonizing pain. Ratchet felt terror and fear so strong in his mate.

"Optimus, I can feel Becky's fear," Ratchet said.

"I can feel Amber's pain it is blinding; and I am going to kill whoever caused her that pain." Optimus vowed.

"There is the building," Drift said.

"Storm it, Autobots now!" Optimus ordered as they stormed KSI.

Attinger got a knife and handed it to Savoy his eyes dared him to refuse.

"Cut that thing out of her...NOW!" he yelled as all the men jumped as the doors were blown off and walls came tumbling down from the side as the massive powerful of the Dinobots charged in.

Grimlock stormed in first with Optimus and Ratchet riding him. Grimlock breathed fire roasting any and all humans who got in his way from KSI. Optimus and Ratchet looked at Amber and saw she was hardly breathing.

Optimus snarled; as he and Ratchet approached Amber's still body. Ratchet scanned her body; and his spark fell with horror and despair.

"She doesn't have long, Optimus." Ratchet said as he glared at the humans.

Amber's eyes opened slightly; she saw Optimus.

"O-Optimus..." she whispered.

"Optimus, come over here please hurry." Ratchet said as Optimus gave his orders to Grimlock.

"Watch them, Grimlock." Optimus said as he walked over toward Ratchet and Amber; while Joshua watched almost preoccupied with the fact they did truly loved these girls.

Optimus bent lower and his spark lurched when he saw for himself the shape his mate was in. Optimus would lose his mate and sparkling this day; and it would be all because of the humans.

"Amber..." Optimus whispered her name like a treasure to both mechs.

"O-Optimus...I-I a-am s-sorry...I l-love y-you..." she whispered before taking her last breath as Optimus threw his head back and roared in a heated fury and pain of losing his mate and sparkling.

"You killed my mate and sparkling, WHY...!" Optimus roared his optics changing into a scary red as something odd was happening to Galvatron while Optimus took his revenge.

"We have done no wrong doing to any of your humans; what happened in Chicago was regretful but we have always tried to save humans not harm anyone." Ratchet snarled as he glanced down at Amber energon tears ran down his face plates.

"Amber…." Becky sobbed.

Attinger and Savoy laughed as Optimus's anger knew no bounds then; his optics were wild when they locked on to his mate once more lying limp on the floor.

"Who did it?" Optimus finally demanded.

"I shot her; and Savoy was going to cut that thing out of her so we could experiment on it." Attinger remarked as Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other.

"Do it, Optimus; do it for Amber." Ratchet snarled knowing his own mate would be taking this hard too.

Optimus nodded.

"You murdering pit spawns, this is for Amber and our sparkling!" Optimus shouted as he warmed his blaster on his shield and fired at the two humans killing them instantly.

Joshua kept backing up; he knew the Autobot commander was in a rage; and was capable of anything right now.

"I lost her and our sparkling; we lost so much on the slagging planet." Optimus said sadly."Too much on the planet," Optimus said in a defeated tone as he and Ratchet looked up when they heard a crashing sound as Galvatron crashed into things and growled.

Optimus was ready to blast him; when suddenly the strangest thing happened.

"Human, get them the Seed now!" Galvatron ordered.

"What...?" Joshua demanded.

"Get them the Seed it will save her and her sister and the sparklings," Galvatron said but his voice changed it sounded like Megatron not Galvatron now.

"What, how can we trust him?" Billy and Mikaela asked.

"She did mention this seed when she said she spoke to Primus," Ratchet said.

"You can Cyberform her, her sister and the sparklings will be fine too; you can do the same to those two." Galvatron said nodding toward Billy and Mikaela.

"Megatron...?" Optimus said as Galvatron looked at him.

"I only have a bit of time before Galvatron takes over again; I can only do so much for you, Optimus." Megatron said. "Unicron is still in his prison; but Lockdown is waiting for me. I will try to get messages to you when I can I know that cannot change for all the wrong doing I have done. Maybe someday I can atone for my own selfish deeds." Megatron said.

"Thank you, yes perhaps someday you can, brother." Optimus said as Joshua ran over with the seed.

"Cybertron can be brought back; you have to use the seed; which means you can leave Earth." Megatron said.

"And go where we need a ship?" Drift asked.

"Perhaps I can help with that part," a new voice said as they all turned to see Ultra Magnus standing proudly before them.

Joshua looked up at Galvatron then; he didn't understand how it worked it was alien after all.

"How does it work?" Joshua asked.

"Use a part of your sparks, Optimus; you and Ratchet and then the human can hit the button to start it. Then just hold the seed over her; and it will transform her by itself." Megatron said. "Hurry, Galvatron is trying to take over again." Megatron said.

Optimus nodded, while Ratchet first removed a piece of Optimus' spark and then a piece of his own as well.

"Go ahead start the seed to change the human females and then the male." Megatron said.

Joshua nodded, and then hit the button; and allowed the seed to activate and do its job.

Ultra Magnus walked up; and realized there was more going on then he understood.

"Magnus, where is your ship?" Optimus asked.

"Hidden," Magnus said.

"Good, but let's start getting everyone onboard; because as soon as we are done here we are done here." Optimus said bitterly as Joshua watched the Autobot leader.

"You both really love them, don't you?" Joshua asked.

"Do not ask stupid questions, human; we are no different than your species we love and we feel everything as you can. We have souls just like humans; though it seems there are a lot of humans who share souls of Unicron." Optimus said.

"Who exactly is Unicron?" Joshua asked as Optimus scanned the World Wide Web to answer his question.

"Think of your planet's Satan; except our version of Satan is the size of a planet as our God Primus is the size of a planet as well." Optimus explained.

Ratchet's optics brightened as the seed was taking hold; and slowly changing Amber and her sister and then Billy and Mikaela.

"Optimus, look it's working," Ratchet said in wonder.

Optimus bent down his spark racing just as Ratchet's was; they saw a huge golden light engulf them all. Magnus ushered everyone else out toward his ship; while Joshua wondered what his fault would be.

"Optimus, I have to leave before Galvatron takes a hold once more," Megatron said.

Optimus rose to his full height; and shook Megatron's servo.

"Thank you, brother; I will await your messages." Optimus said as he added. "We will find a way to remove Unicron and Galvatron's hold someday." Optimus vowed.

Megatron nodded.

"Thank you and good luck, brother." Megatron said as he headed out of the building to Lockdown's ship.

XxXxXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

The golden light finally disappeared from sight; as lying where Amber and the others were before were now protoforms. Optimus touched her face; while energon tears ran down the mech's faces. Ratchet went over to the other protoform; and he checked him too and both were fine.

Amber's optics powered on and she saw Optimus; and she smiled.

"Optimus...?" she whispered. "The baby is it alright?" she asked.

"They are functional as are you, my dear." Optimus said as she smiled.

"I'm like you now," she said with a big infectious smile.

"Indeed," Optimus said.

"Do I get a Cybertronian name then?" she asked as Optimus grinned at her.

"How about Starblossom...?" Optimus asked.

"I like it," she said.

"I like it too," Becky said.

Optimus and Starblossom along with Ratchet glanced at Becky's protoform; and saw she was grinning and watching them.

"Hey sis, get a load at me," Becky said with a chuckle.

"Are you changing your name too, sis?" she asked.

"How about Stargazer, do you like that?" she asked.

"Good pick sis." Starblossom said.

"We are heading over to Ultra Magnus' ship; we are done with Earth and never returning. We are going home to Cybertron; it will take us a bit to get there. However with the seed we can heal and rebuild our damaged planet." Optimus said as he picked up Starblossom.

Ratchet helped Stargazer up to her foot pedes and they headed out toward Ultra Magnus' ship; while Joshua stood there shocked beyond belief. They allowed him to live even though he was a part of KSI; he wasn't sure why they did he didn't do enough to balance out all he had done to them.

He swore he would do all he could to make sure humanity knew the Autobots were not monsters; he just prayed it was enough. Humanity had to learn that when someone was different that did not mean they were dangerous to them.

Hopefully before it was too late….

XxXxXxxxxxxXXXXXXX


End file.
